Confessions of a Host Bar Girl
by Sho Ishida
Summary: Follow the story of Sho-The owner of a host bar as she recounts her life and her romance while aiming to be one of the most successful businesswomen in Japan.
1. Confessions of a Host Bar Girl  Intro

It was yet ANOTHER late night at the club. I hate it when it drags on and on until 3 AM. The senseless laughing, the pretend petting…The pampering of those spoiled bitch brats—it was so annoying. I hated watching it from behind the frosted glass panel that separated my office from the floor of the club. Eric always bounced them out because they would get a bit too close to my babies. Well, they weren't completely mine. Most of them were young and abandoned men who wanted to mean something to someone. Either that or rich boys that wanted to rebel by becoming a Host to assert their independence and dominance. But aside from that: most of them were hand selected by either myself or my associate Reiko. Those 21 boys were OUR babies.

I yawned tiredly now as I reclined back in the leather seat behind my desk, vacantly staring at the computer screen of endless e-mails from people who wanted to request one of a couple of the boys for their personal parties. I was usually wary of these requests due to the fact that when one [or more] of them returned, they came with marks. Usually from the grabbing or something FAR worse. I hated the thought of letting them go…of 'loaning' them to those awful socialites. We were catering to those bastards anyway.

The neon pink bottom of the Christian Louboutin heels I had been wearing reflected off the black surface of the desk as I bobbed my head to the beat of the techno music that was playing over all of the loud laughing and talking along with the clinking of glasses. The crowd seemed to get more and more intense around this time. I could easily make out Reiko's figure moving back and forth along the glass as she was of course on her rounds, making sure her boys were well taken care of by their company. She was always known for her fierce protectiveness of them. She was wearing a really nice red dress that hugged her curvy figure rather nicely. It really set off her beautiful skin in the colorful lights of the club. Rei moved past my window and peeked in, giving me the thumbs up. It was our little inside code to let each other know how things were going. She was smiling of course…Happy with her boys' reception during the evening.

Sighing quietly, I was just about to doze when my office door swung open revealing Connor. One half of the twins that Rei and I selected. He was the older of the duo along with the more masculine looking one. He strolled over to my desk as I stood slowly, looking at him with my dark eyes as he met me with a smirk.

"Hello Boss…" He says with that coy German accented voice while licking over the piercing that dotted the left side of his plush lips, "I'm all done for the night…so can I pick up my brother and go home?" He blinked those light brown eyes at me as I swooned on the inside. Those eyes and that face…Perfect.

Going to the door and closing it with a satisfying click; I walked back over to him—unable to help the swaying of my hips as I stood before him. God was he tall! Taller than me of course. He looked down at me with a slightly wary look in his eyes while I examined him for any lipstick smudges or marks from being grabbed too hard due to the fact that he was wearing a rather tight black t-shirt and baggy black jeans. The shirt definitely set off his muscular body as I nod, "You're looking good. I suppose you can leave me." I say quietly; my voice filled with soft disappointment. I wanted him to come with me tonight. But, I knew that the safety and care of his young twin was more important than my satisfaction. Besides, I had someone to go home to. Someone who was alright with what I did—what I created. I let Connor go and leaned over to gently kiss his cheek, "You and your brother better careful on your way home alright? Otherwise, Rei will have her foot in my ass for getting your precious baby brother's face all messed up." I chastised him as I gently pressed my hands against his handsome face, "Have a good night." I say letting him go as he bowed a bit before backing out of the room, leaving me standing there with a frown as I folded my arms across my chest.


	2. Akira

I loved the way he smelled and the way he gripped me when I finally made it to bed around five every morning. Akira wrapped himself around me as he grunts; glad to finally have me home after missing me since eight that evening. I turned in his tattooed arms as I stared into his god-like face. He was my Adonis after all. He had an amazing jaw line and curly brown mop of hair that curled when he first crawled out of bed. His soft green eyes opened as I blinked my dark brown ones back at him, leaning in to kiss those supple lips. He was a musician in a band that was very popular here in Japan. Usually he and a couple of the guys would play at the club on special nights to help out with the sales if we were in a slight rut.

"How was work?" He asked in a soft and gravelly tone of voice as he moved closer to me after we kissed, "It was alright. The boys worked hard like always." I muttered as my eyes flutter shut while I rested my head against Akira's chest, "I just wanted to get home and to you." I whispered as I let my hand slide along one of his tattooed arms. I curled up against his musky form and before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

That was of course until his alarm went off at about noon. He had a recording session at three. I could hear him muttering to himself in Japanese as he gently rolled me onto my other side. The bed moved a bit and before I knew it he was kneeling at my side and pressing kisses against my cheek, my forehead and my lips before he pulled the cover over me. I wiggled down in the heavy comforter as I couldn't help but to let my eyes slowly open after the bathroom door closed. When he turned the shower on, I rolled onto my back and stared blankly at the ceiling while reminiscing about the first time we met.

I met Akira at a bar in downtown Kyoto five years ago. It was right around the time that I met Reiko as well. She knew I was into the bad-boy type. It was inevitable that fate brought us together. He was on stage of course with his short cropped –and then black—hair along with those tight black rocker pants and the tight black shirt that showed off his muscles. He sang with ease, looking comfortable as can be on that stage. He was up there singing a song in Japanese. It must have been a love song due to the slow and soothing vibe it gave. I of course watched eagerly to the point of pouring a shot of sake on my dress. I even think he noticed…because after that set, he came over to sit with us and drink a flask of it or two while holding a very articulate conversation about the music business in Japan and how cutthroat it was. At the same time, he continued to ask about my dress,

"Are you SURE that you're gonna be alright…walking back to your place like that? I mean…It smells horrible when it dries. I know. I've done it about a DOZEN times." He chuckled deeply as I found myself swooning on the inside. I couldn't take my eyes off him. Those eyes, that hair. HOW did someone so PERFECT exist on the other side of the world?

"Er. Well…I guess." I replied simply as Reiko quickly intervenes in an attempt to keep the conversation between us going, "You could TOTALLY walk us back to the apartment…RIGHT Sho?" She asks me as I blinked since my attention was divided to her story and his lips. They were just so—round. I grunted quietly to Reiko's nudge and just laughed, waving my hand all nonchalantly, "FINE. Fine. Akira. Could you PLEASE take me and my lady-friend home? I don't think letting us walk along would be such a good idea." I finally say, managing to not slur the answer as he nodded.

The funny thing was...Akira was American—a typical California boy to be exact, all sunny and tan with those dreamy eyes and smooth talk about being free and yourself through music—yet to me it was as if he was born and bred in Japan his entire life. He lived in Tokyo a year and six months prior to my own going there to study international business. He was going to UCLA on a dozen or so music scholarships. His parents are total Japan enthusiasts. They were both Asian studies graduates from their own respective universities. Basically they knew anything and everything about Japan; they were your go-to guides so to speak. His mother, Amelia, aptly described her and her husband as the 'Speaking version of Japan for Dummies'. We learned all of this midst the ordering of sake and silly one-liners he passed to me and Reiko as we giggled drunkenly with him.

Soon, I found the three of us on the bright and busy streets in a staggering and giggling mess. He was quite the storyteller. Everyone he ever interacted with always had a story or he had some unique story about how he met them. He had been telling us about how he met his bandmates. Each one had their own voice. Daisuke, Shinn, Kaito and Kenji all ranged in high pitch to low pitch to him in an effort for him to get his point across. It was quite cute seeing as how he always wore a devious smile that mimicked that of a child that had done something bad…and they knew it. When we approached the door to our apartment building, I had my hand tightly in his. I had been holding onto it in an attempt to NOT fall and bust my ass there in those high heels. Rei turned and saw the both of us standing there hand-in-hand and she smirks.

"I'll leave you two kiddies alone. Uh. I'll be looking at the mail right here Sho." She says quietly before the door closed behind her. I stood there now looking at him awkwardly, not wanting to say something stupid since the alcohol was coursing through my veins. A portion of this memory seems a bit fuzzy after he smiled. But— I CAN recall what he did before he said goodbye. He had this awkward stance. A hand in his pocket. He was rummaging in it before he took my hand rather briskly, smiling as he bowed a little before slowly pulling away, "I'll see you around then?" He says as I look at him with wide eyes, feeling the little crumple of paper he successfully passed into my hand, "Yeah. You bet." He left. I went inside and looked at the bright orange piece of the flyer that had the announcement about his band on it. Scrawled in loopy and readable cursive was a message; a message that secured us from that night on.

'You. Me. Dinner sometime?'

This, along with his phone number was there as I smirked to myself, being true to my word the following night after nursing the hell out of that hangover I acquired_. _As the memories of the past faded from my mind, Akira was standing there in the bedroom now in his towel as he dug through his side of the closet. He was singing or rather…continuing to sing. It was honestly the cutest –and sexiest—thing I loved about him. I couldn't decipher what he was saying since it was all muttered due to my half awake/half sleep state. But…I could honestly listen to it forever.


End file.
